


The Ritual

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Canadian goose, Family, Magic, Ritual, negative, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: When America finds England in the middle of casting a spell on his brother, he is furious.But it doesn't take America long to find out there is more to the situation than meets the eye...England explains why this ritual is necessary, and America learns why Canadian geese are so mean.
Kudos: 21





	The Ritual

Canada may be an asshole sometimes, but he was always America's brother, first and foremost. So when America walked into the room to see his unconscious brother in the middle of one of England's magic circles, _glowing_ , he was naturally pissed off. 

It was only the honk of the caged bird in the corner of the room that alerted England before America tackled him. "England, you asshole! What the _fuck_ are you doing to Canada?" America snarled. England barely managed to keep America's fingers from wrapping around his neck. "Get off, you buffoon!" He struggled, eyes wide in fear. "If the ritual isn't completed, Canada will bear the rebound!" America didn't know anything about England's "magic", but he was able to sense the urgency in England's tone and figure out what he was trying to say. 

"If you don't finish whatever you're doing to Canada, something bad will happen to him?" His voice rose in panic, as he loosened his grip on England. "That's what I just said, idiot!" England slapped America's arm away and pushed at him. "If you understand, get off me!" He managed to push America off him and scrambled to his feet. "Quick, pass me that birdcage! He pointed to a cage holding a goose across the room. America clumsily grabbed the cage and passed it to England. England place the bird cage in the center of the other adjoining magic circle, and began chanting as the array lit up. The bird bobbed its head up and down nervously, and honked gently, as if calling for help. 

"What-" America began, but England shushed him and began chanting in an unknown language. For a moment the entire room was lit up so bright that America had to shield his eyes. When the light died down enough for America to see, he was shocked to see his brother floating mid-air, still unconscious, and a stream of an deep red mist flowing from Canada into the caged goose.

America felt his blood drain from his face. "He's dying!" He tried to rush forward, but England grabbed his arm and pulled him back. " **Let me go!** " America snarled. " **If anything happens to Canada, I'll destroy you _piece by piece!_** " America didn't care if England had once taken him in, if he hurt Canada, he would not _hesitate_ to destroy him. Shh, you twat!" England scolded him, not even balking at America's threat, "If you must know, this is an ancient ritual I've done on Canada since he was little. It's thanks to this ritual that you were able grow up at all! If I don't do this he'll destroy us all!" America froze. He knew England enough to be able to tell when he was bluffing, and his tone was dead serious, if not a little pissed off. America stopped struggling, but stayed on his guard. 

Then, just as quickly, it was over, and Canada stopped glowing and fell to the ground limply. With the speed of a person who had down this many times before, England rushed and caught Canada before he hit the floor. 

"Canada!" America threw England out of the way(literally). Canada sat up, groggily, and blinked a couple times. When his eyes focused he looked across the room and met England's eyes. "Is it over?" He asked softly. England picked himself up, dusting off his robe. "Yes, no thanks to this wanker." He gestured to America. Canada started, apparently noticing America for the first time. "A-America? What are you doing here?" America grabbed Canada and pulled him close, suffocating him. "Dude, are you okay? There was all this glowing and red mist, and-"

Canada pulled himself free and gasped for air. "I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly at his brother. "I was so worried." America admitted quietly, and the smile faded from Canada's face. "I'm fine really, this isn't dangerous, I do it every year. I fine really." "Every year? " America sputtered. He turned to England, still looking very protective. 

"You'd better explain! What did you do to Canada, England?" Canada put a hand on America's arm. "It's okay, he's helping me."The goose suddenly woke up and began honking and flapping so violently America jumped back. England sighed. "Guess I may as well tell you." He slipped on some protective gloves and grabbed the bird cage. Instantly the goose attacked his fingers, but the glove worked well as a cushion. England displayed the angry bird to America. "Every year I purge all the negative emotions Canada has been holding towards us all and channel it into the Canadian geese. If I don't..." England shuddered. "The world as we know it will end."

America snorted. "What, you think I'm going to believe that?" He looked at Canada as though to say "Can you believe this bullshit?" To his surprise, Canada looked away, flushing with embarrassment. "Wait, Bro?" England huffed. "I'm not lying, you know. Surely you've noticed how Canada's been on edge lately? How he's been a little... off?" America faltered, thinking about Canada's recent stunts.

"Swearing more often, increased aggression, just generally doing devious things and baiting people for no reason." England listed a few examples. America frowned. "I mean, now that you mention it, he hasn't been pretending to be nice for a while." Pretending?" Canada coughed as his face turned even redder, and America changed the subject." So you're telling me the reason that bird is going pycho right now is because of Canada? Seriously?" England looked him dead in the eyes, and nodded. "If you've been doing this every year, then why don't I know about it?" America could feel the wind going out of his sails. He suddenly felt tired. He just wanted answers. "We didn't tell you." England responded simply, stalking to the window with the angry goose and releasing it outside, before slamming the window shut. A moment later the goose slammed into the window, honking angrily, before finally giving up and taking to the sky. England turned and began to gather up his supplies. "But.. Why?" England stopped with an armful of stuff and gave America a pitying look. "You don't remember, but one time, when you were you were young-" Canada stopped him with a hand gesture. "I'll tell him myself." His voice was sad. 

"You don't remember, but when we were little, I hurt you... really bad." Canada focused on anything but America's face. "Huh? _You?_ " America couldn't picture Canada being able to hurt him seriously in any way. "He almost killed you multiple times as a child." England cut in, stuffing his supplies into a box. "It was before I became one of England's colonies." Canada affirmed, looking determinedly at a small scratch on the hardwood floor. America was beginning to think this was an elaborate prank. "We never met before England took you in!" "That's why I said you don't remember." Canada sighed, looking at England for help. England took the hint and took over the conversation.  
  
"Why do you think France surrendered Canada to me? That frog would rather die than abandon his new "little brother" he found for himself!" England said spitefully. "He gave Canada up to me because he had no choice!" England stated out the window as though seeing a battle from the past. "At first he fought really hard. He said he could control him. It wasn't until I told him that Canada uses up his life force when he loses control that France finally surrendered him."  
  
America flinched as though he'd been hit. "Uses his life force?" He felt a sudden pain in his head, and thought he saw a flash of a huge snowstorm, and in the midst of it, Canada, as a child, covered in blood, and with blood red eyes. America blinked and the scene shifted back into the present, with Canada holding his shoulder, his violet eyes filled with worry. "America, are you okay?" America swayed on his feet. "I think I need to sit down." America muttered, and promptly collapsed on the floor as his feet buckled from underneath him.


End file.
